This invention relates to an emergency auto device and, more particularly, to a vehicle location system which utilizes a one-way radio signal to identify the particular location of a vehicle in a problem or emergency situation.
Upon a vehicle encountering an emergency or problematic situation, such as an auto accident, vehicle breakdown or the like, it is desirable to have means in the vehicle by which the driver can notify personnel that he/she is in an emergency situation. Although cellular telephones are available to allow the person to call for roadside assistance, such a telephone and accompanying services are not economical to purchase for emergency uses only.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a cost-effective device which allows a person to send a distress signal indicative of a vehicle in a problematic situation. Various patents have been issued which relate to the reporting of vehicle locations such as that shown in the Sorden U.S. Pat. No. 5,311,197 or Barnard U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,102 . Although assumably effective in operation, these devices involve electronics and apparatus which will increase the cost of the devices.
In response thereto I provide a simple vehicle location system which utilizes available electronics so as to provide a cost-effective vehicle location system. My device basically comprises a transmitter for sending a one-way radio signal to a receiving tower. The signal contains user-generated information which corresponds to particular positional information indicative of the location of the distressed vehicle.
It is therefore a general object of this invention to provide a device for locating the position of a vehicle.
Another object of this invention to provide a device, as aforesaid, which allows the user to generate a signal containing positional information of the vehicle.
A further object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which identifies the street type, number and direction of the vehicle.
Another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which presents a screen to the user to display the transmitted information.
Still another particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which confirms the transmission of the positional information.
A further particular object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which can be powered by a battery.
Still another object of this invention is to provide a device, as aforesaid, which is used in combination with road maps so as to provide the user information indicative of the vehicle's position.
Other objects and advantages of this invention will become apparent from the following description taken in connection with the accompanying drawings, wherein is set forth by way of illustration and example, an embodiment of this invention.